Shadow Lust
by James dark war
Summary: Celestia had to bring back an old enemy of her kind but this enemy is the very last of her kind the Shadow Ponies can Celestia and the main 6 help this enemy to stop trying to kill herself and try to help her fit in Equestria as secrete are told about her kind and what they are can the ponies of Equestria accept her. Comments welcome and warning there might be sexual scene
1. Chapter 1

**End Of A Long War**

**Chapter 1**

Princess Celestia was sitting down on her throne chair she then felt Discord shall return but she was meet with a few problems one is that she knew the elements would not be powerful enough to break through Discord shield which then got her thinking about her kinds past most of it was all good but there was only one dark side was a war that still goes on.

This war is between the alicorns and the very first ruler of Equestria but Equestria wasn't a kingdom it was a vast grand empire the first rulers were a different type of ponies more powerful than an alicorn they are the shadow ponies they believed on journey a path which they follow on to their promise land even though they are immortal they were well beloved by the citizens of Equestria as they had always put their life on the line before the citizens protecting them at all cost they ruled Equestria with love, peace and harmony they had set up a government with only their own kind which had take a role in leading Equestria their army was made from just their own kind Shadow Ponies there wasn't a single Equestrian citizen in the army.

When the alicorns risen to become noticed by the shadow ponies as they had offered them a place with in their government the alicorns back down refused their offer but they wanted to take Equestria over so that they ruled it so war was brought to the empire the war last for years until the final push to defeating the Shadow Ponies only one last Shadow Pony stays alive she was locked up in a coffin and to sleep for the rest of her immortal days Celestia walked to a painting and pushed the painting to the side seeing a golden key she then taken it opening a portal and walking through it.

…

When Celestia came through the other end she saw a door made out of rocks as she slowly pushed them away she then came to a coffin with chains wrapped around it and writing on it "Here lies the last of the first ruler the Shadow Ponies" as she placed the key in the lock as the click noise was sound and the chain came clean off.

As the coffin opened up to an all armoured tall pony with no wings and no horn but the same hight as herself the helmet had covered the pony face completely Celestia was getting near she then felt her throat was being grabbed by some magic force as she then saw the armoured pony moving "Why have you come here enemy of my kind" the pony spoken in a female voice.

Celestia used a magic push to get the pony to lose her magic grip on her as it work she coughed for air while trying to speak "I came here …to ask for your help" she said focusing on the pony.

"Why would I help you enemy" the female said getting up off the ground.

"Not for me but for your empire the civilians" Celestia said pulling back to a wall as the pony got close to her with a sword drawn out.

As the pony stopped facing her "They do not remember of my kind" she said to her.

"I know but think about it what has your kind always believed in protecting the innocent of the empire Discord your kind one true enemy will harm them all" Celestia said hoping her history of the Shadow Ponies were right.

"They were wiped out by us many years ago I is impossible for one to survive our fight" she said to her still holding the sword to her.

"Yes but one survived your war his name is Discord so will you help protect your kind once empire" Celestia said seeing her slowly lowering the sword down.

"You have my sword but if this isn't true I shall fight you" she said sitting down on the ground "I know where you are and I shall return in the morning but remember not true then fight I shall have with you" she said looking at the entrance of the room.

"Thank you" Celestia said leaving her alone.

"Our once mighty empire gone mm what should I do shadow goddess give me the strength to see sense in here" she said laying down on the ground.

…

The next morning Celestia watch as the girls went of to the maze just then she heard some one behind her as she turned to see it was the armoured pony "Thank you" she was about to get near her.

As the pony stopped her "I don't take kindness or a hug from my kind enemy I see my kind palace is still standing" she said looking around the room.

"Yes it still has many secretes that I don't know about" Celestia said to her.

"Of course you won't your not a Shadow Pony only us see the true walls of the buildings we had made each building to horner a shadow god for our journey to the promise land I shall fight Discord in the back gardens" the pony pointed to the gardens at the back of the palace.

"Wait what your name" Celestia said to her.

"I gave up my real name to the Shadow goddess when I had take the shadow path but I go by the name Shadow Lust" she said then going off to the back of the palace.

…

When she was standing there just as Discord arrived "Ah I see I have a long term enemy one from the old days" he said smiling to her.

"I have no time for your kind game tell me how did you survive the war that we wipe all of you out" she said to him as they both bowed their head to each other in respect.

"Well simple I went silence hiding out of sight tell me how is your war going on with the alicorns" Discord said flying around her.

"That is privet Discord I will give you only one little chance to surrender now or I shall be force to take you down" she said pulling out her sword.

"I am sorry but I have no intention to surrender now I am having too much fun" he said smiling with a laughter.

"Then I have no choice to take you down" she said as they both charge towards each other with a fist and a hoof raised in the air while her sword was being held by her tail.

When they both meet knocking each other back as they then punched and kicked into each other causing them both to scream out in pain as Discord take to sky just then Shadow Lust had taken to the sky.

As her sword swing to Discord hitting his shield as they both stead in that position for a while as a ball of fire was being made just then an explosion had just gone off.

As they both stumbled to the ground Discord got up not realising his shield was gone "Well I must say I wish I stay but I have to go now" he said with a snap of his fingerers he was gone.

Shadow Lust didn't gone after him except she only walked back to the palace placing her sword back in it pouch.

…

Celestia was glad that Discord was defeated she had laid on a celebration but just then she gasp as Twilight and her friends were concerned as she rushed off with them following behind her.

When Shadow Lust saw that Discord was now gone she was happy that the innocent were protect she was alone in a room with a balcony as she walked slowly towards the balcony only hearing the the crowed cheering and having fun "My kind my shadow goddess I have failed you for aiding our enemy I know that is the most hated crime in our kinds" she said slowly walking as her sword was undone as it dropped to the marble floor bouncing on it "I know what I must do" she said slowly taking off her armour as it revealed her body colour is black as it with no cutie mark as the armour slowly slides off her and dropped to the floor with a bang "We have always lived in these mask as it filters air to our body for Equestria air would kill us" she said slowly giving her helmet a twist as a hissing noise was heard and she taken it off as it revealed her mane is a light yellow and she let it dropped to the floor as she was now on the balcony she sat down with her knees crossed and she pulled a small blade out "I know I must do this forgive me my kind for this fail" she brought the blade up in air aiming it at her chest and closing her eyes taking a look at the slowly sun set.

Celestia then bashed the door down and saw her as she ran to her jumping in mid air stopping her by pulling the blade off her "What were you doing".

"I have failed my kind" she said to her facing her with an angry look on her face as she grabbed her helmet and placed it on.

"What" Celestia said confused.

"My kind has always said that they would rather die than surrender that includes helping our enemies out so because of this event I have ended the war in favour of the alicorns but means I have to kill myself to ask forgiveness so that I may enter the promise land it one of the many harsh rules in the Shadow Paths" She said to her with sadness in her.

Just then Twilight and her friends all came rushing in "Who is this" Rainbow Dash said.

Celestia sigh "Okay listen you all keep it in this room what you see is the very first rulers of Equestria back then though it wasn't a kingdom it was a vast grand empire under her kind rule were they ruled it with peace and harmony they didn't have kings, queens, princes or even princess they ruled it with a government build to over see the fair share through out the empire" Celestia said to them.

"But I never read this" Twilight said confused on this.

"Of course you won't you see I am a shadow pony my kind follow a strict life and we travel the shadow path to our promise land but years passed with peace then the alicorns came into the scene we offered them a spot in the government but they turned it down they then said they want to rule the land for them self so we were ready to fight for the citizens of the empire our army wasn't made by the citizens it only employed Shadow Ponies we were a few lest than three thousand but we were far more powerful we can do magic without a horn, we can fly without wing be strong as an earth pony so you see" she said to them all.

"What happen then" Applejack said.

"War was called the alicorns fought the Shadow Ponies for years until the final push ended them only she is the last which mean the war is still one as long she is still alive" Celestia said to them as they all felt sad for both of them.

"I think we have a party to get to girls come" she said to Twilight and her friends as they all walked away as she stopped to face Shadow Lust "are you coming" Celestia said to her.

"No I like a few hours alone I like this room it adds loneness to me I will claim this room as mine but know this Celestia I will try to kill you or myself in hope either I win our war or I hope to be forgive by my own kind to enter the promise land " she said as Celestia left her alone as she place the rest of her armour back one "shadow goddess forgive me please I am sorry I should have killed her or myself" she said looking out to the city "Our once beautiful empire is now gone out of their knowledge it makes me wonder if I would ever fit in to this new land for it isn't our now" as she looked up to the night sky with the stars above "good night shadow ponies" as she laid down her head on the hard marble floor going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shadow Lust woken up seeing the sun was making it way into the sky as she just sigh and got "Mm shadow goddess I hate early morning" she walked up to the door placing her sword on her armour as she opened the door she saw a unicorn pony wearing golden armour he was light brown body with a light green mane and tail with a lance as his cutie mark "Um can I help you" Shadow Lust said thinking if he was lost.

"No I have orders from the princess to guard you and to keep an eye on you in case you try and kill yourself she said" he said to her saluting to her.

"I see she doesn't want me harmed because I am her new trophy" she said to him walking off in a hurry with him following her.

...

Shadow Lust walked to princess Celestia "I see you already want no harm to your trophy" she said to her angry.

"What no look at you, your the very last of your kind and I want you to live no mater how long you live for I set him to guard you to make sure no one tries to assassin you most ponies here now like us alicorn to be rulers they wouldn't like hearing your kind had ruled them before and they might just keep it that way by killing you" Celestia said shocked to her.

"What my kind own empire would never kill their beloved rulers" she said shocked on not to believe her.

"No it for your safety look I want us to put an end to this old war I want to make peace between our two kind" Celestia said to her.

"You know I could easily take you down with just one swing from my sword what make you think I wouldn't use it" she said holding her sword handle.

"I know you can kill me that why I am not fighting to you for I want to make peace" Celestia said to her not even showing a scared sign.

"Okay maybe one day this war could end on peaceful times and I understand what you are saying" she said letting go of the handle.

"Thank you" Celestia said and about to hug into her but was stopped by her as she remembered "Sorry" she said.

"Well what can I do" she said facing the window of the outside.

"Well I have told Equestria about you but not that your were the very first ruler so how about I show you around Canterlot I am sure it might be different from when your kind once ruled here" Celestia said hoping to stay on good terms with her.

"Mm okay I like to see our old city" as she let Celestia lead the way.

…

After a right good few hours of walking around Canterlot Shadow Lust couldn't believe how much had change only the palace still remained the same as she could remembered it as they where sitting down in the dinning room as Luna was there "So we understand that thou was the first ruler of Equestria" Luna said to her.

"Yes our kind once ruled it with peace and harmony and with fair share" she said thinking back when her kind was always around the place.

"What is this Shadow Path about we heard from our sister" Luna asked her while taking a sip of water.

"The Shadow Path is a road which is build on beliefs and rules along with laws which us Shadow Ponies are expected to follow through our lives that one day when we are killed we would be promised to enter the promise land which was told by our gods we have made many temples in their names such as this one was made to horner the Shadow Goddess she is the giver of our life magic were other gods fill in other roles which impact our lives from when we are born" she said to Luna seeing her amazed by the history there.

"And why does thou wear that armour" Luna asked while eating a salad.

"Our kind never wore these until a point in time when the war began we wore these but during the war our body changed in a way making our lungs weaker so we could not survive the air outside our suits they help us to breath right and they also give us protection from harm such as shields and medical we have different class of armour my one is basic it what privet would wear in military terms it give us a shield and life support and some medial help for little wounds were and elite armour gives you a better shield better life support better medical support and also it help make your body improve in combat such as sharp movements and much bigger jumps along with a water supply" Shadow Lust said as they went back to eating.

…

When Shadow Lust returned to the room she had claimed the guard was standing in the corner of the room "Tell me your name" she asked him.

"I am Lance" he said to her.

"And had your princess told you anything about my or my kind" she asked him will watching the night sky above.

"She only said that your the very last of your kind the Shadow Ponies" he said to her.

"And did you volunteered for this type of job" she asked him while turning to see him.

"Yes I did when I fist taken it I went to my mother and father who have always been there for me they were proud of me to guard you the very last of your kind I am sorry I got off track there" he said looking down on the floor.

"Don't be sorry in our kind we believe in learning about our citizens by talking to them as a normal citizens tell me are you close to your parents" she asked him catching off guard.

"Yes I am they encourage me to join the royal guards" he said thinking back to the day they told him to go for it.

"And tell me how do you feel about this type of job" she asked him sitting down on the floor.

"Well in some way I feel horned but also scared because if I failed then it feels like I fail Equestria and let the royal guard down" he said then faced her "what about your parents" he asked her.

"I never knew them I was abandoned when I was 1 year old but I was taken in by another some one important to us Shadow Ponies she was my new mother she taught me to be strong, how to be brave, how to fight and she taught me everything about our kind and the shadow path I am going for a sleep now good night Lance" she said laying down on the hard floor.

"Good night Shadow Lust" Lance said bowing his head then leaving the room.

Shadow Lust was trying to close her eyes but something was keep popping into her head Celestia she doesn't know why is it the way she truly want to truly protect her because she is the last of her kind but it wasn't that she did thought that Celestia was attractive looking as she sigh "what am I saying I know I have been more into mare this is ridicules" as she laid her head down and tried her best to get some rest in her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Princess Celestia was out side Shadow Lust door were she saw the guard outside "Why are you not in there keeping an eye on her" Celestia asked him.

As he bowed his head "I didn't want to wake her up she was still asleep" he said to her.

"Well I can feel she is awake the now" as she open the door to see Shadow Lust right at a corner of the room breathing heavily and was looking at her sword as if she was planning on something "Leave us alone" Celestia said to the guards as they back out closing the door "I hope your not planning on killing yourself" she said in a slow walking towards her.

"Ha it funny how easy it is to think about ending your own life but when you try and do it something stops you" she said sounding sad.

"It because your mind is telling you this isn't the right way to think I take it this Shadow Path is really important to you" she said feeling sorry for her that there isn't another shadow pony out there.

"It is the way I was brought up from birth it drilled into your head all the rules the laws everything" she said letting go of her sword.

"I am sorry for you being the last if I could do something for you I would I would even make a project for you but I can't because I have no clue to what your kinds are really about" Celestia said taking a seat next to her.

Shadow Lust then heard this female voice in her head "Shadow Lust it me the Shadow Goddess I have come to tell you, you don't have to be alone back during the war you will know a project called project Abomination it still stand but how ever we are giving you two choice to make you can let the project be complete and let it help you win the war but Celestia and her sister shall die in this or you can end the project suffering by shutting it down and making you the very last one but remember the shadow path is a harsh thing to take it pushes you to the limit and beyond it down to you oh and there is an elite class armour down there take it, it your for extra protection" the voice then left her.

Shadow Lust shaken her head and looked up off the floor "That it the old project" she said to herself.

Celestia caught what she said "What project" she said to her.

"Sorry it just something told me to think in the past and remember about a project called Abomination it secrete but I have two choice to make for it and I need to see it first" she got up placing the sword back in it pouch and was about to rush off but was stopped by Celestia.

"Wait where is it and I am coming to help you" she said determine.

"Okay it here in the palace follow me" she lead the way.

…

After following her through the many corridors they came to a solid wall "It here" she said pointing to the wall.

"But that just a wall" Celestia said to her.

"Yes to your eyes it is but our kind made it that way to protect our secrets from enemies" as she taken a step towards the wall and went through it.

Celestia looked with wide eyes and shock as she taken a deep breath and walked through it she came to a huge chamber with lot of pipes and water tanks there was water flowing around the pipes and a few flags here and there but they were very hard to tell what it was as it had torn up through age "What is this" she asked seeing Shadow Lust standing there.

"During the war your kind always wondered how could we keep fighting if they killed us and we are few well this was why we could in these water tanks are... were little foals" she said as Celestia saw in the tank a teenage mare with a mask around her mouth.

"Are they dead" she said shocked at was she is seeing.

"No their are not dead you see we though we could win the war but time went by our numbers fell fast so we had to make the little one grow fast this was the way we did once they were born they were brought here to be grown fast then it was straight into war from here" as they passed a couple of tanks with little baby of ponies in them.

As Celestia was about to touch one of the tanks Shadow Lust stopped her "Don't touch anything we cast a spell on everything so when a non shadow pony tries to touch these they will die only us can touch" she said.

"What kind would create such thing" Celestia said sounding horrified from what she was seeing.

"What kind would do this simple your kind force us into war we never wanted to fight" Shadow Lust shouted out with angry "your kind wanted to wipe us out what did you think was going to happen that we would simply allow it to happen no we were desperate we even nearly lost our ways to the promise land for this war of ours that would have cast us out of the shadow ponies okay I admit it wasn't the right thing to do but we had nothing left" she walked up to a tank and placed a hoof on it and sigh "It was the only thing left we could offer to our empire to safeguard her freedom and all those who lived in it so tell me would your kind do the same" she said facing Celestia as Celestia had a face saying yes they would have.

"I am sorry for saying that" Celestia said to her feeling sorry for her.

"It okay come I came here to make a choice and to collect something" she lead the way through the place.

They came to the far back where there was an armour the same as her own only it was much more thicker and was highly decorated it had much more sharper edges "This is an elite class armour I am taking it I be a min" she said grabbing the armour and going off somewhere.

…

When she returned Celestia saw the armour was one her she looked more attractive as she shaken the thought out of her head "So now what".

"Well I have two choice one choice is I can let the project go on but once it done they will kill alicorns or I can shut down the project end their suffering which will kill them but quickly but then I will be alone" as she face a single pipe with a round valve on it and a sign saying "SHUT DOWN" as she placed a hoof on it.

"I will be waiting outside for you" Celestia said leaving Shadow Lust alone to think.

Shadow Lust looked around seeing the tanks with different size and gender of ponies all in the tanks with those mask over their mouths then seeing the water flow around the pipes going in to the tanks "I am sorry for this torment I did to you all young ones please forgive me and those who worked on this project we only wanted to protect the innocents" she placed both hoofs on the valve and then turned it clockwise as she then saw the water was begging to slow down then coming to a stop and the pipe was now empty and the tank began to empty the water.

Shadow Lust then walked up to a tank and smashed the glass and placed a hoof on the little colt feeling for a pulse as she couldn't as she closed her eyes "Rest in peace now go the promise land see your mother and father live in peace now the gods are watching over you all now for I shall continue this war the way I want to either by killing them or myself but when I say" as she got up and walked slowly out of the rooms and the tanks were now all empty and the lights began to die out.

…

Celestia waited for Shadow Lust as she saw her coming through the wall she couldn't see what face expression she was making but she could feel she was not happy "Come it almost time for dinner it seems we were down there for hours" she said hoping to cheer her up again.

…

When they arrived at the dinning room Shadow Lust saw Luna was waiting there for them and two other ponies one was a white body unicorn stallion with blue mane and tail wearing a golden armour and beside him was a pink alicorn along with her own guard Lance "Hello Shadow Lust I am Cadence I have heard much about you".

"Hello it would have been a pleasure to meet you but at these time with our kind at war but however I am here on peace terms" she said taking a seat next to Celestia.

"What do you mean our kinds are at war" Cadence asked Shadow Lust.

"Cadence I will tell you the story later I promise right now isn't the best time to her" Celestia said quickly as they just eat in silence for the rest of the meal.

…

"Shadow Lust was alone in the room on the balcony as her guard had went off to get something to eat she then heard something behind her as she quickly turned to be just blinded by a bright light.

As the light dulled down to reveal a dark shadow form of the same type of pony as Shadow Lust how Lust gasp and bowed her head "is it you Shadow Goddess mother I am really sorry".

"Don't be my dear daughter I am here for I felt something is troubling you" she spoke with a gentle calm voice.

"I am just trying to figure out where do us our kind stand in this new age of our once fair empire" she said looking out over the city.

"I see" she said looking over the city with a smile "I must admit thing don't look good for us Shadow Ponies but however we still have a huge impact on this new land to this day the alicorns don;t see it but it the truth come fly with me" she then taken to the sky as Shadow Lust followed after her.

"I don't understand mother" she said watching the ponies below walking about their daily lives.

"Simple come" she flew down to a window as they both saw a baby foal sleeping "We always watched over the ponies in their dreamland protecting them from the bad dreams that could scare them harm them and many other ways we don't care if they don't know who did it as long as they are safe come there is still more to see" she lead the way.

"Okay I get that part but what about anything else" Shadow Lust said as they both where over the wasteland.

"There are those who try and study our temples that we left behind in hope our kind could be remember but we hadn't encountered that they couldn't read our kind own language but it adds mystery to our once pride kinds" she said looking around the place.

"What about the dead souls of those who have left this world" Shadow Lust asked as they passed a few small villages.

"We gods still watch over them as well we help them get to the afterlife come lets return to the palace before your guard sees you missing" Shadow Goddess said to her as she nodded and they both headed back to the palace.

…

When they both arrived and night had taken over Shadow Lust said goodbye her mother as she went off leaving her alone Shadow Lust still couldn't get Celestia out of her head how she looks and so many more.

As she sigh and laid her head down on the floor looking towards the moon with a smile on her and closed her eyes slowly.


End file.
